


An Unexpected Present

by Odd_Thomas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Thomas/pseuds/Odd_Thomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants a girlfriend for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Present

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, quick drabble. Just an idea that popped into my head, I had to write it down. Let me know what you think!

It was the night before Christmas.  
Carmilla was prowling the rooftops of Styria. The temperature had dropped over the last week, but luckily she had her thick fur to keep her warm. Oh, that's right, she was in her cat form, obviously. The clock of the local church struck 3. The hour of the wolf had begun. 

The rooftops of Styria were slippery, she had to put her paws down carefully. Most of the houses were richly decorated. She saw angels and Christmas trees, fake reindeers pulling sleighs. Fortunately, the strings of light that people used to decorate their houses, had been turned off for the night. She hated those things. Actually, she hated Christmas as a whole.

During her youth, Christmas wasn't really a 'thing'. People burnt a Yule log in their fireplace, and Boxing Day was when the alms-boxes of the churches were opened, the money given to the poor. Christmas as it is celebrated today became popular during the 19th century. Carmilla therefore never really celebrated Christmas with her family. And she sure wasn't planning on celebrating it this year, all by herself. That sounded too lonely anyway. Carmilla was alone, yes, but she liked it that way. No, she would spend Christmas listening to old Ella Fitzgerald records, drinking whisky and reading her new book about the Molyneux Problem. At least, that's what she thought...

\-----

Laura absolutely adored Christmas. She loved it, she lived for it. When September ended, she would start preparing for her favourite day. She knew exactly what she wanted to have for dinner by the end of October, and laid out her clothes at the beginning of December. Gifts were bought when she stumbled upon them, which usually started sometime in February. This year was no different. Except, she had one thing she wanted for Christmas which couldn't be bought. That had never happened to her before. Never. So Laura had been worrying about that for weeks now, obviously. Christmas morning was, well, a few hours away, and she still hadn't come up with a solution.  
Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. "What the..?"

\-----

She fell. Carmilla fell. That had never happened to her before. It seemed to be her lucky day, because she slipped just when she was walking across a roof with a chimney. She fell down said chimney. This was just great... With a loud noise, Carmilla landed on the bottom of the empty fireplace. Stress made her turn back into her human form, so she didn't land on her feet, unfortunately. While she was grunting and getting to her feet, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A small voice said, "Santa, is that you?". Great, this was just great.

\-----

Laura couldn't believe what she saw when she entered the living room. Standing in the middle of the room, was the broodiest person she'd ever seen. Wait, no, the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. The girl seemed really embarrassed about the situation. Laura wasn't. She thanked Helga Hufflepuff and the ghosts of Christmas from the bottom of her heart. "Are you gay?", Laura asked before she could stop herself. She gasped, "Oh my Santa, I didn't mean to be that blunt!". The girl laughed and told her it was okay. And that she was, in fact, gay. It seemed Laura had gotten the present she wanted after all. All she had to do now, was win her over. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

\-----

Who knew that the chimney Carmilla fell into, would lead her to this strange, insanely cute girl. This girl who asked her to spend Christmas with her and her dad. It's not like Carmilla had anything better to do. She spent Christmas with Laura and her dad, and she had a great day. Late that night, when Laura's father had gone to bed, Laura had kissed Carmilla. She'd said something about.. mistletoe? Carmilla didn't care about plants, or holiday traditions. But Laura's lips were soft, and she tasted sweet. Maybe Christmas wasn't that bad after all, as long as you spent it with the right people.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, if you like : coloured-in-white.tumblr.com ; I would like that very much. The more creampuffs, the merrier.


End file.
